Curse of Ninja
by MotherofSephy
Summary: Onyx Jemma Faline Belrose has first day at ninja school, but Sasuke don't want to date her, but she is too pretty so why?


(AN:This is fiorst time writing like this so no FLAMS at all! If you don't like, then FUSK OFF!)

It was first day ninja schol. I hated that all the boys were looking at mah brests (except Sassuke Uchiha cuase he's so FKKing h888t!) (AN: I'm a girl so don't thibk I was turning into woman like Naruto can. Ewww athat's gross!). I men, why can't thery guys all look at how pretty mah face is1. I was wearing a rrally short mimi-skirt taht showed sum of my bum, bit i'm not a slut or anyhing, and reall cool combat boots that were all brlank and stuff, and a lacy top that was covvered in lace and stuff. Me eyes had dar makeups og them, and I had dark lipstick on because I was goth. I'm also a ninja (See: Ninjas wear dark stuff so it toaly works!)

"Hi," I said to class. "May name is Onyx Jemma Faline Belrose ans I'm 18 yrs old and I am a ninja with so much strong."

I tooked a seat next to Sasuke and he looked at me with his beautiful sharingham eyes. I knew he was gathik like me and we were in love with eac other. the Class was boring abs we were such gud ninja we didn't need to listen so we left and went for long walk, hlding hands. Sasuke was wearing so much eyeliner that was black it was too hot for me and I felt my black gothick heart beat so fast,

Sasuke sayd, "Yonx."

I said, "What?"

"he said, "I should tell you that am actuly am gay for Sai." Tears were down his face, and mine too, but i was strong. (AN: Sides, Gay man are so FCKNG H88T!) He used ninja powers to vanish away and I was alone until Sakura (AN: She is nat Goth and nevr lisens to gofth music!) cummed and told me to go see the wizard witth magics alot. I hated S(uck)ra and didn't listen but she said, "If not go to magical wizard, a curse ye shall receved." I gave her the finger and told her "Shut the Fick up BICH!" She used ninja to go away, but actually i used mine because how much i hate her.

That night I was in my home which was like a normal house but all Japanese and kawaii, but gothick and stuff. It was all black but okay because with nija could see in dark. I got changed from my gothic close to realty sexy sleep close. There was red lace on everything, and pentagrams that were upside down because satin is lord of drakness)! I too bed and woke up when a light was in the room and I woke up.

It was really gohstly figare. It said outloud to me ,but I could hear the voice in my mind because I can telapethie bedcause that is ninja power and I have all the ninja powers (AN: Don't think I am perfect because ONYC has lots of imperfect, to. She dodn't have parents because a daemon killd them, okay?). Goasly man say, "Be you Onyx Jemma Feline Bella Rose?"

Relide, "I'm!"

"Then a curse to you for not heading Sakura 'sWarning!"

"I will use my ninja powers to stop you!" Said me.

"You will be unble to because I have already the curse on upon yo. You will no longer be perfect girl."

Tears came down my face! "I have not perct! My parents dies Daemon Ninteales killed themn so now I'm an orphan, but I'm 18 so I live on mah own!"

The goat sayd, "On Morning THE CURSE WILL TAKED A FEKKED!"

It soon morning.

I woke up and got ready for my ninja training that day. I donned my tribal headband, and left my small home. When I arrived at school, I took a seat next to Sakura. There were no other seats available. I was a bit dissapointed that there were no seats near Sasuke. I really was quite fond of him. Sakura turned to me.

"Morning, Onyx." She smirked.

"Good morning, Sakura." She looked puzzled. I was puzzled as well. Something felt different, wrong. Damn! The teacher had just demonstrated something and I missed it. He then asked for volunteers. Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me! He picked me. I slowly went to the front of the class and tried the technique...and failed.

Wait a moment! I failed! Me? But I never fail. I know all the ninja abilities. I looked at my hands. They were shaking. Then I heard a strange sound from the rest of the class. I looked up. They were laughing. Laughing? With me? NO! AT ME! I ran away, ran out of the classroom without a word, tears in my eyes.

What had happened? I couldn't remember the night before. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What the hell had I done? I looked like a complete idiot. I was wearing some sort of lacy outfit, my butt was showing like a complete slut. I was wearing freakish clown make-up. What a curse! That thing last night, whatever ethereal being it was, put me under a spell like no other. It was the worst thing that could ever happen to me, to anyone.

He made me aware that I was a Mary Sue.

(Author's Note: I just thought I'd do something a bit out of the ordinary. I never say a fanfic like this before. I doubt I'm the first, but I hope you readers can enjoy. Comment, share, favourite, flame, whatever you want. This was all for fun.)


End file.
